Goodbye my Children
by SonicCrazyGal
Summary: It was a week since the disaster. A week since the ink machine went haywire and nearly flooded the studio. A week since Jory was forced to destroy it. A week since the countdown clock began on the toons. And everyone was sure that Bendy would be the first to go. Based off the ask-joeydrewstudios au.


**AN: This is based on a post for the _askjoeydrewstudios_ au. It's such a sweet au, so why not put it through some angst.**

 **Goodbye my children**

It was a week since the disaster. A week since the ink machine went haywire and nearly flooded the studio. A week since Jory was forced to destroy it. A week since the countdown clock began on the toons.

Everyone knew at this point the ink machine's destruction meant that the toons would not last long in this world. It was hard not to when Joey was switching between frantically studying his books for a way to save them and spending as much time as he could with the toons. Even Henry was being less of a workaholic in favor of spending time with the toons. The toons themselves were acting like nothing was wrong, still being them same goofy selves and doing their best to cheer up everyone at the studio. If their pranks and antics seemed a bit more flashy and dramatic, then that didn't mean anything at all.

Everyone was convinced that Bendy would be the first to go. He was the first toon created and was the smallest of the bunch. He had always been the one most prone to melting and seemed like he'd lose ink by the bucket loads. So if the workers were a bit more patient when Bendy interrupted their work with his prank and their smiles a little bigger when he'd come in, well it was just because they finally learned to appreciate his humor. If Wally was a bit more generous with his candy, then that was just because he had gotten a lot and he couldn't eat it all. If Sammy was yelling a little less at the devil, well it was just because Susie had said he needed to work on his patience.

Yes, everyone was convinced that Bendy would be the first to go. So no one was prepared when Boris collapsed.

It was just another workday. It was about a week and a half since the disaster and things had finally been normal for a few days. Work was continuing and the toons were scattered over the floors being their usual selves. Boris was helping in the animation department, carrying extra pens and papers for those that needed it, when he seemed to trip and fall flat on his face, making papers fly everywhere. No one was worried at first, as Boris did have a clumsy streak that would show up from time to time until they heard Boris let out a whimper.

"Are you okay Boris?" Kieth, one of the animators, asked he came over to the toon wolf. Boris just whimpered and shook his head, staring down at his feet. That's when Kieth realized that Boris' feet were gone, melted into puddles and leaving only dripping stumps.

"Someone get Joey!" Kieth shouted at the others. He didn't look to see who ran off, instead focusing back on the wolf. "Just hold on Boris. Joey will be here in a moment."

Boris just nodded, his eyes shut tight so he would have to look at his legs melted a little bit more.

"Boris! I'm here!" Joey said as he rushed in, Alice and Bendy right behind him. "Oh, Boris…"

"Papa… I don't feel so good…" Boris whimpered, clutching Joey's shirt.

"Let's get you out of here," Joey muttered, picking Boris up and heading to the toon's room. The other animators watched them go, unsure what they should do.

"Get back to work," Henry suggested, startling the animators. "Let Joey have a privacy right now okay. So return to your jobs, I'll keep an eye on them."

The animators reluctantly went back to their desks, though one of them left to spread the news. Henry followed after Joey and the toons though he hung back by the doorway while Joey placed Boris on the bed.

"I'm scared Papa…" Boris whimpered as his knees disappeared.

"I know Boris," Joey said, holding Boris' head and gently petting him. "I'm scared too, but I'm here for you. I'm not going to let you go."

"Hey Boris," Bendy said, his signature smile clearly forced. "Remember the time a crow got in and scared Wally! It was hilarious."

"Yeah," Boris chuckled, wincing slightly as his legs continued to melt.

"Or how about the time I dumped a bucket of ink on Sammy!" Bendy continued, determined to keep Boris laughing.

"Which time," Alice joked, doing her best to hold back fears. "Barely a week passes without you covering that poor man in ink."

The small family laughed and continued to share joyful memories and Boris' body continued to fall apart.

"Guys… I'm sorry I made you cry…" Boris said quietly as his chest began to disappear and tears freely streamed down everyone's faces.

"Don't worry about it," Joey assured, Holding Boris close and Bendy and Alice also joined in for a hug. "We love you."

"I love y…" Boris was cut off as the rest of his body finally destabilized and he completely melted into ink. The family began to sob a Joey pulled his remaining children into a tight hug. Henry gently shut the door and let the family morn, ignoring the tears running down his own face.

After Boris' death, a dark cloud to descend on the studio. Things were less cheerful and smile less bright as the toon wolf's absence was acutely felt. It was even more obvious as Alice and Bendy would spend time together, their trio reduced to a duo. People fretted over the toons even more, worried when the next one would go.

It was less than a week later when Alice collapsed. She had been talking to Susie when her feet disappeared from under her. Susie had barely shouted out when Joey and Bendy appeared to take Alice away. Susie burst into tears knowing her friend was dying and Sammy could do little but hold her tight as she sobbed.

It was painful to see Bendy being the last toon wandering the studio. Though he did his best to act like nothing was wrong and kept his smile on his face, everyone knew he was a wreck. Whenever he wasn't causing a scene with pranks, he would be locked in his room. No one would ever comment on it, but everyone could hear him sobbing if they happen to walk by.

Two weeks after Alice melted, nearly a month after the ink machine was destroyed, Bendy also collapsed. Henry and Joey were somehow with him almost immediately and holding him close.

"Guess it's my turn huh," Bendy chuckled sadly as he watched his legs disappear. "I was hoping I would go out with more of a bang. Might be more memorable that way."

"I doubt anyone will be able to forget you, you little imp," Henry chuckled, rubbing his hand through Bendy's horns.

"And I could never forget any of you," Joey assured. "You toons were my children and I'll always treasure the joy you brought into my life."

"I love you too Papa Drew," Bendy said, smiling brightly even as his body melted. "You too Uncle Henry. I love you…"

Bendy completely dissolved, leaving only his bow tie in Joey's hands. Joey sobbed as he clenched the bowtie tightly and held it to his chest. His children were gone. All his knowledge and he couldn't save them.

"I'm so sorry," Joey muttered. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you. Goodbye, my children. I'll make sure your legacy lives on. Goodbye…"


End file.
